Inside Cells at Magic Osmosis
by Psyga315
Summary: They are a group of students who just want to see what's making their classmate sick. He's a white blood cell with a driven desire to kill any and all germs that make the body sick. He's also a white blood cell who is the classical cop who doesn't play by the rules. Together, they will look for and destroy the germ responsible for the devastation of the city of Ralphie.


[Author's Note: So I noticed that this will be my 50th fanfic and I decided to make this a special occasion by crossing over two shows with similar themes, then throw in a third party. You'll know what I mean so I'll just cut to the chase…]

* * *

Arnold should have known something was off the moment they entered Ralphie's bloodstream. For one, it looked more like a highway than an actual bloodstream. The other was that Miss Frizzle insisted that the kindergartners with oversized blue shirts and white caps were platelets.

"They look so cute!" Phoebe waved to one of these kindergartners, a little girl with long, brown hair. The kindergartner just looked to Phoebe and cowered before the bus, only for an older woman in a red worker's uniform and short red hair to guide her away from the bus. These women in similar red uniforms where what Frizzle called red blood cells.

"According to my research… they shouldn't look like that." Dorothy Ann opened up a book and showed a picture of what the red blood cells _should_ look like. Arnold gagged as he saw what looked to be blood red versions of Werther's candies.

Though for Arnold, things have gotten worse the moment they got outside the bus to do some reporting for Broadcast Day. For one, he bore witness to what could easily pass as a villain on his Saturday morning cartoons: a pale man in dark magenta bikini armor with two large claws for hands and a long scorpion-like tail attached to his hat, it having its own bladed end.

The supervillain-looking virus was what Frizzle referred to as Streptococcus Pyogenes. She marveled as he began to cut at the walls of Ralphie's throat and causing massive explosions. What's worse was that there were small, green worms with long, ball-like bodies that simply touched the walls and caused them to blow up. Carlos, much to Arnold's relief, was _not_ making this a time for jokes as he reports on how the wall was slowly crumbling with alarm.

However, Arnold made his decision to interview the worms. They seemed to have a mouth and were heard mumbling, so it seemed likely that he could get _something_ out of them. One of the worms turned to Arnold and grew. At first, its body was just two balls, but eventually, it grew as many as twenty-four balls. He backed up and almost tried to run to the bus… However, the worm leaped with such speed and agility that he'd have no time to get to safety…

At least, that's what would have happened had a man not stepped in and slashed the worm in half with just a bowie knife.

"Antigen sighted…" The man muttered. Arnold just looked at him. He was all white. His skin, his hair, his suit, the only thing _not_ white was the green blood that came from the worm, smeared all over his clothes. Arnold ran back to the bus.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Arnold shouted.

"But Arnold, can't you see that this is an inside story just _waiting_ to be told? These white blood cells are giving it their all to protect Ralphie's body!" Miss Frizzle sat in the driver's seat and watched the carnage unfold as many other pale-toned men rushed in and attacked the worms. Despite the counter-attack, the worms grew more and more, overwhelming the white blood cells.

That is until a large, purple, robot-looking thing came out of nowhere and blasted its arm cannon at the worms. It managed to clear them all away, leaving only Streptococcus as the last germ. As the white blood cells closed in on Streptococcus, he waved his ponytail weapon at the ground. It kicked up debris as he took the chance to run off.

"Antigen lost… Be on the look out." The white blood cell that saved Arnold told the others as they ran off.

"Phew… Ralphie's gonna be okay." Wanda said. Arnold smiled… slightly.

That's when he noticed the white blood cell turn his attention to the bus. The emergency exit immediately exploded in purple smoke as the purple robot approached hopped onto the back of the bus.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Arnold could notice that this robot's head looked more like a generic pill, with two colored halves. In this case, purple and grey. His body matched that: large, bulky purple armor, arm cannon, and gloves, but grey arms and a bottom half. On its chest was a gray cross, akin to the Red Cross. On the other end of the bus, the doors opened as the white blood cell, his clothes stained in worm blood, entered the bus. He brandished his knife.

"W-we're not bacteria! We're Ralphie's friends!" Phoebe tried to persuade the white blood cell, but he glared at them.

"Die, germs…" Just as he ran in to attack, someone spoke up.

"HEY, U-1146!" Everyone turned to see a man with blue skin. A bit of transparent skin formed his hair, though he seemed to have normal hair, as was seen in his beard and eyebrows. He wore a white shirt with a simple brown and black jacket. "How come you don't invite me to these events? White blood cells have to look out for each other, after all!" The white blood cell, referred to as U- 1146, groaned.

"Ozzy, this is a delicate matter. Now, if you excuse me…" Before he could even raise his knife, Ozzy looked to the purple and gray robot.

"Drix? Yo, it's been too long! Like the new do!" Ozzy tried to give him a high-five, only for Drix to ignore him.

"My apologies. Do I know you?" As Drix asked that, Ozzy lowered his hand.

"… No. You don't." Arnold could see him form a frown.

"Mr. White Blood Cell and… _other_ Mr. White Blood Cell, while I'd love to have you all chase us, I wish to clarify that we're just passing through." Miss Frizzle said.

"Yeah, as soon as Ralphie feels better, we can get out of here." Tim said.

"And how would I know that you'd honor that?" U-1146 asked.

"It's not our _first_ time exiting the body." Arnold blushed as Carlos mentioned that.

"Look, the sooner we nab this germ, the sooner we can worry about these guys, okay?" Ozzy talked to U-1146, only for him to narrow his face.

"… Fine, but if I'm sparing them, they're gonna have to pull their weight." He glared at Phoebe, who just winced and hid behind the seat in front of her. "If you're _truly_ friends of Ralphie, then you'll help us save him."

"Well that's an _excellent_ idea, Mr. White Blood Cell." Miss Frizzle said.

"I will remain until the germs are gone, either through exile like they suggest or…" Drix adjusted his arm cannon.

"Then it's settled! Let's go bug huntin'!" Ozzy gleefully ran out of the bus and towards a car that he took to the area. U-1146 sighed and shared a moment with Arnold when they both said:

"I knew I should have stayed home today…"

* * *

[Author's Note: So yeah, Magic School Bus x Cells at Work! Feat. Osmosis Jones based off the episode where Ralphie is sick. Had this idea in my head for a while and I decided to make it a fanfiction.]


End file.
